A Fragile Silence
by Moxxy
Summary: Just a short Cladam oneshot. Warning: Fluff!


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this Cladam oneshot! :)**

Twitter/Tumblr: MoxxyRain

Read:')

Clare and Adam lay side by side while staring at the ceiling above Clare's bed. The atmosphere was calm. So calm, that the calmness could equal out to tension one could cut with a knife; so quiet that if a word was spoken, the four walls of the room would come crumbling down.

Clare blinked, coming out of her daze. She slowly turned her head to face Adam who lay beside her, still staring at the ceiling. Clare smiled turning back to stare up at it once again also. She tried to remember how exactly they'd come to this moment of queer silence. She began to wonder if her thoughts matched his just the slightest bit.

Her thoughts consisted of basically anything and everything under the sun; from her relationship with Adam, to her school work, to future plans, to what she'd be wearing tomorrow and to now thinking of everything she'd been thinking and how exactly they'd come to this silence.

Moments ago they had been laying there like they were now, only talking and laughing and teasing each other. Then, suddenly they fell silent and here they were now.

Adam's voice startled her, to the point that she'd have jumped if she hadn't escaped her daze just the slightest bit. "What are you thinking about?"

Clare smirked at the question, realizing she had just been wondering the same about him.

"I dunno, what were _you_ thinking about?" She joked childishly.

Adam chuckled. "Nothing... Or everything maybe; I'm not sure"

Clare turned her head toward him and smiled brightly.

Adam then reached down for her hand that lay limply at her side. He tugged on it slightly, prompting her to scoot closer to her boyfriend of 3 weeks. Clare laid her head on his shoulder while staring at their hands; Adam hadn't let go of hers yet, and by the looks of it he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Adam intertwined his fingers with hers before looking down at her face that was looking up at his. Matching smiles spread across each of their faces that were practically inches apart.

Hesitantly, Adam leaned his face in toward hers. He waited to see If she would mirror his action, before going any further. They had gotten together very recently, and had both agreed to take their relationship slowly; especially when it came to the physical stuff. The two had agreed that they'd both seen relationships of their own with other people crumble to the ground due to a rush into physical closeness.

So even a simple kiss was hard for Adam to determine as right or wrong timing and etc. But as he'd expected, Clare mirrored his action, lifting her head slightly and inching her face toward his. To assure him even further, Clare put a hand behind his head and combed her fingers through his short locks, anticipating the hour-long seconds before his lips met hers. And once their lips met, Clare intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. She slowly caressed his lips with her own while sliding her hand down from his hair to his cheek and around his jaw. She just loved the feeling of his jaw moving against her hand as he kissed her. She took in the amazing feeling his soft lips against hers brought her. The feeling was like no other and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Adam's right arm snaked around her small torso as his left hand took its place in holding hers, while caressing the back of her thumb softly. The softness of her skin equaled to perfection in his eyes. To him, Clare was the most delicate, fragile human being alive. Most would disagree seeing her strong willed, snarky personality. However, in close proximities such as these, there was more than what met the eye.

After a moment, their lips parted leaving the two to just smile at each other dearly; their foreheads leaning against one another's.

"I love you, Adam" Clare admitted honestly, still smoothing her fingers over his jaw.

Adam smiled. Neither of them had said that to the other before. Before Adam could return her feelings with words she added more to her statement.

"And I'm not expecting you to say it back. It's only been three weeks, and I understand if you don't feel quite the same way yet but... I just had to let you know that I feel _so_ much for you"

Adam pondered this thought before closing the small space between them once again with his lips. He kissed her slowly but passionately and she returned this wholeheartedly. After a moment of pure bliss, Adam gently broke his lips away from hers. "I love you too, Clare" he said while looking at her lovingly. Clare smiled brightly before capturing his lips once again in a small kiss.

She then adjusted herself in his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Adam took in the strawberry scent of her cinnamon curls that brushed against his face. Her scent and just her presence was pure ecstasy to him.

Once again, the fragile silence fell over them. However this time, the whistling of the wind could be heard in a distance through the cracked window. A draft made its way into the room causing Clare to shiver slightly. Adam wrapped his arms around her snugly, hoping his warmth would soothe her chills.

They both enjoyed the calm silence as they held each other; Adam staring up at the ceiling, and Clare with her eyes closed on the verge of sleep. Once again, it seemed almost dangerous to make a sound. So, Adam whispered.

"Do you ever think we're _too_ quiet?"

"No..." Clare trailed off drowsily. "It's kinda nice"

Adam smiled. He then broke his gaze with the ceiling and buried his head in her soft curls.

"I love you, Clare"

"I love you too"

**...Reviews? **


End file.
